


I'll Be The Moon

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Jillian have been having an affair for a short time when Erin breaks it off. Fast forward five years later and she's meeting her former lover as she tracks down her best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Pre ghostbusters leading into it. I love me fic inspiring by songs so as of now each chapter will be inspired by a song. I haven't written in quite a while life's been absolute crazy but I want to throw my own stuff into this wonderful fandom. I feel like the more fic we get out the longer and stronger will be. 
> 
> Rewrote this since I didn't like the original. Working on next chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr 
> 
> Valkyriewithashotgun
> 
> Thanks for reading sorry it's short and rushed.

Phone lights up in the dark…

It was just a fling nothing more. Don’t get attached.

Holtzmann would tell herself this every time she left the professor's house. She’d tell herself to let it go and just enjoy the orgasms and company. She’d never stay long after; the professor always stated she had to be up early in the morning and that she’d call again sometime. Jillian didn’t mind at first, but then she did. Her phone would light up, and off she’d go into the night - dropping any project she was working on - to head to her favorite place. They had stopped meeting at the bar months ago, and now it was straight to the house, into the arms of the brunette with legs for days, a voice that made her think of the first warmth of spring, and skin that tasted of vanilla and something else that was just her. She had once considered trying to replicate the taste in the lab, but decided against it and had gone back to working on her latest invention. 

Six months, and she finally found why she couldn’t stay late at Erin Gilbert's house. They weren’t exclusive and she had never tried to push Erin into a relationship, though the brunette was the closest she’d had to something since her early years in college. Erin was everything she had ever wanted, and even though their relationship was mostly really great sex they did have some sweet, domestic moments too. Erin would come up behind her while she was making them a snack and kiss her neck and wrap her arms around her. Those were the moments she craved more than anything. 

He can be the sun, I'll be the moon

She didn't seem happy with him. She couldn’t be, since she was once again laying in Jillian’s arms and kissing her skin.   
Holtzmann had convinced herself that she was the better choice. The right one. But one night Erin explained she’d been dating him since college; Robert William Daniels, a professor like her, though he studied a different field. They’d been together so long she couldn’t remember how they even got here. Even after all this time, they still didn’t live together; and he’d never once hinted at marriage. 

I don't want to be a secret but I will if you want me to 

She didn’t leave. She couldn’t leave Erin like this, and in her heart she knew she could take her away. She could steal her away from him. She just had to try harder, to appear content even though she was falling. Their relationship was changing from one of sexual gratification to one of deeper feelings and desires. 

“It's complicated,” Erin whispered one night into her ear, her hands gentle as she caressed the soft skin of her lover. “I can’t…” There was a tone of regret in her voice. Jillian didn't say a word as she lay there and enjoyed the comfort until it was time to go. Erin pulled her in for a sweet, slow kiss, before hurrying her out the door so she could head to bed. 

I don’t want to be a secret but this is something I can’t lose

Jillian laid her head against the wall of her apartment and sighed. The shower did her some good, rinsing off last night's memories. The sun was up and that meant Erin was out with Robert. She imagined them holding hands and picking out fruit at the farmer's market, something coupley that she couldn’t do with her lover. She was pining a bit, but she knew her place. Things were much simpler eight months ago when she had first met Erin. Before life got messy….. Before falling so hard, all the while knowing it could only end in heartache.

Girl, you can’t take your eyes off me

“Come here often?” Jillian purred into the brunette woman’s ear. The brunette looked distraught, sitting alone at the bar and staring disdainfully at her watered-down drink. Her shoulders were slumped, her body language screaming defeat. 

Erin looked up at the contact, giving the blonde woman a slight smile. 

“Holtzmann,” Jillian had introduced herself as she took a seat and flashed a relaxed smile. 

“Erin.” 

“That means peace in Gaelic, you know,” Jillian said, a manic gleam in her eye. “They used the name to describe the beauty of Ireland. I think it suits you.” Before Erin could respond, she had ordered them each a drink. After that, the night had gone by too quickly. They joked and laughed, Erin explaining her job while Jillian butted in now and then with a science joke. 

Holtzmann remembered that first meeting like her first day at science camp. She remembered flirting with Erin and finding out how much they had in common. It was nice, talking to someone who understood her and her work. 

And that first kiss is sweet relief 

“I could kiss you,” Erin had whispered towards the end of the night as she walked to the taxi with a smile. “You could come home with me.” She giggled slightly, blushing as she reached for Jillian’s hand. Jillian was gone right there, as she pulled the brunette in closer and softly kissed her. She didn’t think twice about joining her in the taxi never letting go of her hand. 

Phone lights up in the dark 

Jillian had only been asleep for a few hours. She hadn't heard from Erin in over a week, but she hadn’t really noticed, thanks to a special project Abby had given her taking up all of her time. 

Her phone vibrated, and she reached for it with a tired sigh. One look at the text, and she was wide awake. She jumped up from the bed, brushing her teeth and getting dressed before grabbing her keys and running outside to hail a cab. 

“You're breaking up with me?” Jillian cocked her head to the side, confused. This wasn't what she had been expecting when she showed up at the brunette’s house.

Erin sat on the couch, hands in her lap and a guilty look on her face. “Don’t make it into something that it wasn’t,” she said quietly. 

Jillian shook her head. She couldn’t what she was hearing. She had started to think, after how sweet and thoughtful she’d been lately, that Erin might have considered her. 

“It wasn’t just some fling, and you know it. It may have started out that way, but we both know it’s more than that now.” 

“I’m up for tenure, and Robert asked me to move in with him,” the brunette said simply, not meeting her lover’s gaze. 

“So that’s it…” The blonde sounded hurt, still in shock over the situation. 

“It’s been fun. But you had to know this…” Erin waved between them. “This wouldn’t last.” 

“Maybe you thought that,” the blonde whispered, knowing she’d have to let this go. Maybe, in time, Erin would realize her feelings. 

“Goodbye Jill,” the professor said softly, leaving the blonde alone to let herself out. She closed her bedroom door with a heavy sigh. She had to do this. She and Robert were going to be happy and normal together. 

But this is something I can’t lose…

Jillian closed her eyes as the memories washed over her again. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts of her ex-lover away and forced herself to get back to work. She only needed Abby and her machines… Nothing else mattered.

Until Erin walked back into her life three years later.


End file.
